lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jewel Steel
I can only obtain jewel steel from Ancbolders.Is there any better way than killing ancbolders to obtain jewel steel? - Mr.Triceps 9 may 2009 :I can't believe that the ONLY place to get this is in the Ancient Ruins when that place is only accessable by a quest that can easily disappear. I didn't realize that going to Underwalt would deny all access to The ancient ruins. Now I can't upgrade my Nightbloom ::The Ancient Ruins are not the only place for obtain Jewel Steel. For example, defeat Jhana King. If you're lucky, you'll get a weapon you can disassemble for Jewel Steel. Sad to hear that but if you're playing the xbox360 version i heard ancient ruins key is free downloadable content. - Mr.Triceps 11 may 2009 :Yeah, I have the PC version so there is nothing I can do :( I also obtained jewel steel from Glasya Labolas and Diatryma(floor 2+) but Greater Demons never dropped it. - Mr.Triceps 19 may 2009 :There is a much easier way to obtain decent amounts of Jewel Steel. Most extra guild task DLC bosses drop some kind of Purple Auld weapon, or multiple of them. Jhana royals drop a few of them, the Enlightened Seven also drop a couple of Auld Bigbang+2's, these can be disassembled for jewel steel at a customization shop. Auld Bigbang for example disassemble into 5 jewel steel each, and when you disassemble your party members will clone the item if they need it. It's the most efficient way to customize all the party members final upgrade paths if they require jewel steel for it. Mikeyakame 14:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I've been killing Greater Demons in AR and have yet to see any Jewel Steel aswell. Ki Shodar 13:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I did get one jewel stell from Greater Demons. It is so rare, one complete cleanup of AR only yields about 2-3 of them. :I get around 70 - 80 Jewel Steel per play through, I use 40 - 50 per game on average. They aren't that rare. Unlike Reya's Notes where I may only get 20 - 25 of them and most of them will be from Ancient Ruins. As I wrote before the best source of Jewel Steel is disassembling Turquoise Auld weapons, ie. Auld Bluesteel, Auld Glaive, Auld Smiter, etc. You won't get many from drops/splits even if you run through the Ancient ruins 5+ times. On average first time through I might get 8 - 10 of them, 2 from Treasure Chest in last tier before Choros Tier, 2 from Holy Servant split (if you are patient), 1 from Ymir, 1 or 2 from Terror Wing, and others sometimes from Grand Rockgraters, Ancbolders, or Diatrymas. After this on a typical run through I might get 3 or 4 only, depending on how lucky I am. Bryndilhr sometimes drop Jewel steel here too. Mikeyakame 15:38, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Observer - Jewel Steel ? Did anybody get jewel steel from Observers? The page says, Observer can drop them, so is this proven? (on Observer's site, jewel steel isn't listed as a drop!) Sor'Kal 17:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :doesn't drop it on PC, might do on XBOX though, quite possible, so i won't remove it until i get confirmation. Drake178 17:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Higher drop rate from specific monster? This is just my personal experience. Diatryma (Grammi Tier: Anatoray, L-1, when grouped with 3 Rockgrater) and 2 Ancbolder (Metopon Tier: Boreas, H-10 and H-11) have higher Jewel Steel drop rate. I notice this when stocking up Reya's Note. I just fought the above monsters since they are near the Teleporter, thinking that it would add up the battle chain. So I was very surprised that they gave me Jewel Steel so frequently. Most of the time, 3 in total. The other time, I was in quest for Brynhildr. I thought that fighting Ancbolder in other locations would be nice, too. But I was totally beaten with the low rate. Even when I grouped them, many battle returned nothing or one piece for every floor cleared. Then I came back and try with the mentioned Diatryma and Ancbolder, I filled with joy again. And I also found out that the Terrapest (Metopon Tier: Boreas, L-1) was also worth trying. To sum up, when you need Jewel Steel, try Diatryma (Grammi Tier: Anatoray, L-1), 2 Ancbolder (Metopon Tier: Boreas, H-10 and H-11) and Terrapest (Metopon Tier: Boreas, L-1). Good luck! --The end. 15:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC)